White Fang (RWBY)
The White Fang is a Faunus terrorist organization in the American web cartoon series RWBY. Founded following the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was initially created as a symbol of the peace between Humans and Faunus. However, in the face of continued discrimination and a change in leadership, the White Fang began to adopt more and more radical methods, eventually becoming a violent terrorist organization that has earned much notoriety in the world. Enemies of the White Fang include the government, military and schools, as well as the Schnee Dust Company, with whom they have been locked in a bloody war for years. Their goals are to destroy these institutions and cause the collapse of the pillars of society. History Background After the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was founded as a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans. However, mankind continued to discriminate against them, prompting the White Fang to become the voice of the Faunus. Inititally, their activities consisted of nonviolent political protests with such tactics as mass rallies and boycotts of organizations that discriminated against Faunus in any way. Ultimately, these actions proved ineffective. Approximately five years before the events of Volume 1, after fruitless attempts to be accepted by the Humans as equals by peaceful means, the original leader of the White Fang, Ghira Belladonna, stepped down and was replaced by a new leadership under Sienna Khan who didn't share the same belief in nonviolent protest. Under this new direction, the White Fang adopted its current violent and more aggressive behavior. The activities of the new militant White Fang include disrupting and causing violence at peaceful protests, such as the Faunus Civil Rights Protest, firebombing stores that refused to serve Faunus, as well as theft or sabotage targeting organizations that used Faunus labor. One example of such an organization is the Schnee Dust Company, notorious for its "controversial labor forces" and "questionable business partners". The White Fang and Schnee Dust Company have been locked in a bloody years-long conflict that has included theft, disappearances, murders of executives, and sabotage. According to Blake Belladonna, although some Humans now treat Faunus as equals, it is not out of respect, but fear of the White Fang's reprisals. At the same time, the White Fang's barbaric actions have made them unpopular among moderate Faunus, who view them as a cult. Sun Wukong, for example, refers to the group as "holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want". According to Roman Torchwick, the current aims of the organization are the complete destruction of human-dominated society with humans either "locked away" or exterminated. This would be achieved by destroying the three pillars of human society - the governments, the military, and the schools that train Huntsmen. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC, also states her belief that the organization's goals include the extermination of mankind. While this belief may be due to her prejudiced upbringing, it is worth noting that Blake (a former White Fang member) does not refute this accusation despite having previously insisted that the White Fang were merely "misguided" rather than "evil". "Black" Trailer In the "Black" Trailer, two agents of the White Fang, Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna, attacked a cargo train carrying Schnee Dust Company supplies through Forever Fall to Vale. However, shortly thereafter, Blake left the organization due to disagreements with their methods. Shortly before Blake's departure, Cinder Fall approached the White Fang in order to gain their support for her cause. Adam Taurus, a prominent leader of the group, declined her offer on the grounds that it was not in his interests to fight for a human cause. However, Cinder and her allies returned shortly thereafter, attacking the camp and gaining Adam's support by force. Volume 1 The White Fang thus entered into a "joint business venture" with Roman Torchwick, a Human criminal operating within the city of Vale and an associate of Cinder. Despite Roman and the White Fang's prejudices against each other's species, they cooperated by providing each other with manpower and weapons. Under Roman Torchwick's direction, the White Fang began a spate of Dust robberies throughout the city, stockpiling large amounts of Dust and also driving up Dust prices massively. Volume 2 Roman's involvement with the White Fang was later revealed to the organization at large, where he addressed a rally of White Fang members and recruits at a faction meeting. Although initially met with skepticism and outright anger, Roman managed to win them over by pointing out their mutual enemies among the governments and schools. He also provided the White Fang with new equipment and weapons, including Atlesian Paladin-290 units stolen from the Atlas military. The organization later established a base of operations in Mountain Glenn, an abandoned urban expansion to the southeast of Vale. There, the stockpiles of stolen Dust were loaded onto a train, which would be purposely blown up in the tunnels adjoining Mountain Glenn to provide a breach in Vale's defenses, allowing Grimm to enter the city and wreak havoc. However, the plot was executed a few days prematurely due to the interference of Team RWBY and Bartholomew Oobleck. Although the breach occurred, the Grimm incursion was quickly contained by many Huntsmen and Huntresses from Beacon Academy and the Atlesian military. In the aftermath, Roman Torchwick was apprehended by the authorities. Although many White Fang soldiers were also lost in the tunnels during the failed attack, Adam Taurus assured Cinder that their partnership would continue. Volume 3 The White Fang's next move was a massive coordinated attack on Vale, in conjunction with a series of other actions orchestrated by Cinder. In the chaos of a much larger Grimm invasion of the city, a White Fang detachment led by Adam Taurus launched a direct attack on Beacon Academy itself, also releasing large numbers of Grimm from Bullheads and allowing them to run wild. At the Academy, Adam Taurus also confronted his former partner and traitor Blake Belladonna. After wreaking massive amounts of havoc and damage on Beacon Academy, killing students, defenders and civilians, the White Fang withdrew only when the Grimm presence intensified. Volume 4 The White Fang continues its reach across the world, while Adam searches for Blake. He continues to work with Salem's Faction and arranges a meeting between Hazel Rainart and White Fang leader Sienna Khan. Blake goes to her home and her parents, where they are visited by Corsac and Fennec Albain, who tell them Vale has a splinter group no longer serving Adam. This however, turns out to be a lie, as they plan to report Blake's whereabouts to Adam. Blake and Sun are later attacked by Blake's former ally Ilia Amitola, who severely injures Sun, but is driven away. Blake takes her scroll, and her father Ghira uses it to reveal that Adam is planning a coup against Khan and an assault on Haven. Volume 5 In the episode "Dread in the Air", Adam Taurus arrives at the headquarters of the White Fang where he meets with its High Leader, Sienna Khan. There, he converses with her when Hazel walks in causing Sienna's guards to react in a protective way. Adam then reveals his true intentions of having all of humanity enslaved in a war in service of the Faunus race. White Fang soldiers hold Sienna at gunpoint and Adam then launches his coup and has her killed. He then takes over the White Fang as its new High Leader and shows no remorse for his actions against his former leader, a trait that Hazel berates him for. In the episode "Alone Together", a White Fang force lead by the Albains attacks the Belladona's house with the intent on killing Blake's parents, but the attack goes horribly wrong. During the fight, one of the Albains is killed and Ilia betrays the other and defects from the organization and sides with the Belladona's as they rally other Faunus in the defense of Haven Academy. In the episode "The More the Merier", Adam leads a White Fang task force to Haven Academy where they plant bombs around the school while their allies in Salem's Faction keep the Huntresses distracted inside. In the episode "Downfall", Blake finally arrives at Haven and confronts Adam for good and he mocks her for how she can't face him alone. Blake agrees and Sun says how she didn't come alone revealing himself and the other Faunus from Menagerie who've come to defend Haven and are lead by Gihra who says that their fellow brothers and sisters have come for the White Fang to save their members. Adam tries reassuring his men that the other Faunus are the enemy, but is interrupted when the Mistral Police Department arrives to arrest him. With Hazel leaving Adam to deal with the situation alone, he tries detonating the explosives in a suicide bombing attack, but it fails as Ilia had disarmed the explosives beforehand. Outraged, Adam tries attacking Blake, but she used her illusion powers and knocked Adam to the ground only to have him order his men to open fire and attack everyone around them. In "Haven's Fate", Adam deals with Blake while his men are trying to hold their ground against overwhelming odds, but to little avail. The Mengarie Faunus surround Adam's subordinates and pressure them into surrendering and Ilia manages to take down a White Fang soldier before he could fire and kill some of the Menagerie Faunus at close range. Adam mocks Blake meanwhile for coming to Haven just for him, but she bodly says that she's there for Haven and not him which causes Adam to get furious. He lashes out at Sun asking him if he was forced to fight Blake's battles, but he declines saying that he volunteered and engaged in a short fight with Adam before he realized that his men had surrendered and he decided to flee into the forrest and retreat from the battlefield. After Haven Acadmey was saved, Ilia tells the Belladonnas that Adam escaped, but the other White Fang members were captured and that the organization would be left divided in the long run citing Adam's cowardly decision to abandon his people which Ilia claimed will jepordize his leadership. Gihra then says that a new Faunus rights group should be formed to replace the White Fang and his wife jokingly says how he could lead it. After the Battle of Haven, Adam was expelled from the White Fang after his abandonment of the battlefield and his people was discovered and his expulsion has left a power vaccume in its place. The organization is now divided and is said to now be splintered into various cells now that Adam has been expelled and the White Fang is left leaderless. ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' The White Fang have several cards in RWBY: Amity Arena. The "White Fang Thugs" card deploys three White Fang goons with high attack but low health, "White Fang Gunners" deploys three quick-firing ranged units with low health, the "White Fang Squad" deploys a mix of melee and ranged units, the "White Fang Dropship" deploys an airborne dropship that flies to enemy buildings and drops off five White Fang Thugs, the "White Fang Watchtower" deploys a stationary watchtower that holds three White Fang gunners, who attack from the safety of the tower until it is destroyed and they fan out, the "White Fang Squad" card spawns a group of Thugs and Gunners, the "White Fang Gunner Barracks" deploys a building that constantly spawns White Fang Gunners; the White Fang Lieutenant has his own card where he wields his chainsaw with a powerful double strike, Ilia Amitola has her own card where she remains invisible to enemy forces until she attacks, Corsac and Fennec Albain have their own card where they split and melee attack enemies, and Adam Taurus has his own card where he teleports to a target and temporarily stuns them. On top of their use in PVP battles, the White Fang also serve as some of the main antagonists of the game's Adventure Mode, where the player controls a character fighting in the Battle of Beacon against White Fang goons and Grimm. Members The White Fang recruits large numbers of disaffected Faunus, using them as soldiers in their wars. New members are recruited at faction meetings, where they are inducted into the group. As a symbol of how humanity has chosen to make monsters out of the Faunus, members of the White Fang chose to don the faces of actual monsters in the form of Grimm masks. In "Best Day Ever", Emerald Sustrai reveals that the White Fang is disappointed in Tukson's abandoning of the organization, suggesting that leaving the organization is punishable by death. Blake Belladonna is a former member of White Fang. Blake later tells Weiss that she regards the White Fang's members as "misguided". Although she clearly still espouses the movement's core beliefs, it is also clear that she no longer agrees with the methods it is using to achieve its ends, and she would prefer to gain equality through other means that do not require violence. Blake's former partner, Adam Taurus, is the High Leader of the organization Adam himself states that the White Fang will listen to his directives even if they may be apprehensive on further cooperation with Cinder and her associates. Known members *Sienna Khan (formerly, usurped and killed) *Adam Taurus (formerly, exiled) *Ilia Amitola (formerly, defected) *Corsac and Fennec Albain (Imprisoned (Corsac)/ Deceased (Fennec)) *Yuma (Imprisoned) *Trifa (Imprisoned) *White Fang Lieutenant *Perry *Deery *White Fang Associate Former members *Ghira Belladonna *Kali Belladonna *Blake Belladonna *Tukson Weaponry and Abilities Certain members such as the likes of Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna are shown to be extremely skilled operatives with unique weaponry. However, the movement's ordinary fighters are armed with mass-produced pistols, rifles and swords and do not seem to be a match for a skilled Huntsman or Huntress. Their tactics seem mostly limited to attempting to overwhelm their enemy with sheer numbers. However, the attempted Dust heist in "Black and White" demonstrates the degree to which White Fang has developed as a powerful paramilitary organization. The organization's Vale cell has at least five Bullheads available, enough to transport numerous troops and several heavy containers of Dust. Unlike the normal civilian models, at least three of these aircraft were equipped with a fast-firing cannon under the nose. Additionally, each aircraft carries a dismount squad of at least five fighters, trained in airborne assault tactics. These Bullheads were also used to transport captive Grimm and release them in enemy territory. Later, the White Fang also acquire access to Atlesian Paladin-290 mech-suits prototypes, captured from an Atlas cargo shipment by Roman Torchwick and his associates at some point. However, these units were likely lost or destroyed after the failed attack on Vale. The White Fang also created large-scale electronic bombs using the stolen Dust, which they used in their attempt to blow up the tunnel and breach Vale's defenses during the events of Volume 2. Trivia *The White Fang shares its name with a novel written by Jack London, as well as the character the novel is named after. The novel follows the perspective of White Fang, a wolfdog, as he sees the world of humans and endures the hardships it brings, which turn him savage. By the end of the novel, White Fang is tamed by a man named Weedon Scott, and his savage nature turns into a more peaceful one, until he eventually saves Scott's life. *Although the general attitude of the organization appears to show that they think very little of Human life, the White Fang still appear to have a strong loyalty to Faunus. This is demonstrated in Black and White when Blake interrupts their robbery and threatens Roman. Despite his obvious authority over them, when Blake shows them that she is a Faunus and refers to them as "brothers of the White Fang", they lowered their weapons and were reluctant to attack. This is likely due to the fact their movement is intended to benefit Faunus, despite the group being unpopular even among them. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Internet Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Military Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Propagandists Category:Misanthropes Category:Anarchist Category:Jingoists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Hybrids Category:Minion Category:Xenophobes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Totalitarians